


Once Upon a New York Dream

by WarblerLegend



Category: Glee
Genre: Inspired by Glee, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerLegend/pseuds/WarblerLegend
Summary: After a chance reunion at a New York theatre, will Kurt confess his undying love for the brown eyed, raspberry gel using Warbler? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, Kurt and Blaine, Kurt/Blaine, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. New York, New York

Kurt had been in New York for a few months, slowly gaining his ground with the different theatres surrounding Times Square. It couldn't have been more different for him to finally be in New York compared to the small town of Lima, Ohio. In fact anything would have been a vast change from Lima. Everything was changing for Kurt, from moving to New York and moving in with Rachel, to his lost chances at making a move on the attractive Warbler he had his heart set on, and also losing half of his friends to various colleges all spread around the country. 

It was Kurt's first night in New York without Rachel buzzing around their Brunswick apartment, so he made the decision to visit one of the theatres to see if he could snag a last minute ticket for the evenings performance. It was a long shot, but he decided it was worth the long train from Brunswick. After all he didn't want to be by himself on this cold winters night, as much as he did love watching whatever Drag Race was being shown on the reality channel. 

As he reached the theatre's long box office queue, Kurt put on his headphones anticipating a long wait. His foot tapping away to his fabulous playlist of musical theatre, as his lips began to quietly hum along to one of his favourite songs 'Mr Cellophane'. His eyes closing for a brief moment as his mind replayed flashbacks of his audition for the New Directions all those years ago, which only made his lips curl into a smile. Kurt sighed a softly, his fingers wiping away a tear or two that had fallen down his cheek. He didn't quite realise how much he missed his friends or Glee club in this moment, but he was so lucky to be standing where he was in this moment. He pulled his striped scarf around his neck firmly and quickly shoved his hands in his pocket as the freezing New York breeze wrapped around him. That was probably one of the only things he hated about living in New York, the winters were bitterly cold, and it always decided to snow at the worst possible moments causing the city to go on standstill. Although this did mean that he'd get to have one of his favourite drinks of all time, hot chocolate. 

As Kurt reached the box office he eagerly bounced on the balls of his feet, leaning his arms on the box office desk. His blue eyes flickered from his wallet in his hands to the theatre clerk with the computer, his eyebrows raising as he asked "Could I have one ticket for tonight please? I'll sit anywhere, I'll even stand if I have to." Some people would say that he was a little too desperate, but Kurt just called it being eager to get a new musical experience. Kurt bit his lip softly waiting as the theatre clerk tapped away at her computer, before finally nodding to say that there was one seat left and that it was all his. He clapped his hands excitedly before paying for the ticket and walking off with the ticket. He held the ticket to his hands and sighed happily, finally he had something to do this evening. He knew that Rachel would be so jealous of him for seeing the new revival of Chicago without her, but needs must. 

Kurt stepped away from the theatre, quickly checking his watch briefly, before walking towards the hustle and bustle of Times Square. He had an hour to spare before the show started, so he decided to go and find his favourite coffee shop. He couldn't deny himself a mug of hot chocolate, especially with the weather he was contending with. As he entered he coffee shop, he loosened his scarf and walked towards the counter, ordering a large mug of hot chocolate before sitting down at one of the window seats so that he could watch the busy world of New York City pass him by. The view was perfect, from his seat he could see the loved up couples ice skating on one of the ice skating rinks that had popped up for the holiday season. Which only made him wish that he had someone to do those sorts of things with, of course he had Rachel but that wasn't the same. He wanted nothing more than to have someone in his life, someone who he could share those romantic adventures with. 'Maybe one day. . .' he thought to himself, even though he knew deep down that one day was probably so far in the distance to be even remotely attainable. With a little sigh, he finished his hot chocolate and looked to his watch before excitedly wrapping his scarf back around his neck and heading towards the theatre again. 

He queued up to get into the theatre, and as soon as he was in he excitedly bought a playbill, twizzlers, and a bottle of cherry coke before making his way to his seat. He placed the cherry coke on the floor and his twizzlers in his lap as he began to flick through the playbill. He couldn't help but marvel about all of the different actors that were in this evenings performance of Chicago, only making himself more and more excited with every turn of the page. He'd even noticed that a few of his NYADA class mates had made the cut as chorus members, 'next year, Kurt, that'll be you' he thought to himself as he bit his lip softly. Suddenly someone brushed past his knees to get to their seat next to him, but the smell of raspberries made Kurt's eyebrows raise, 'It couldn't be could it?' Kurt thought to himself before turning gaze to look at the person sitting next to him. It was none other than his high school crush all the way from Lima, Blaine Anderson. 

Maybe this was Kurt's chance to make a move on the Warbler legend. This is New York after all, the city of dreams. 

\- - -


	2. Because of you. . .

Kurt flashed a friendly smile over toward the Dalton Academy legend. He wasn't too sure if the Warbler would recognise him, after all they'd only met a few times during his time at Dalton before he was whisked back quickly to McKinley. Kurt had always wished that he'd been able to spend more time at Dalton, but due to money and his dads health they'd decided as a family that Kurt was best placed with his step-brother at McKinley. 

"B-Blaine?" Kurt exclaimed with a raised eyebrow as he extended his hand, praying that he hadn't just completely struck up a conversation with Blaine's doppelgänger. Then again, what on earth would Blaine be doing in New York City all alone? 

Blaine's gaze quickly turned to Kurt with an equally confused expression plastered across his face. His bushy eyebrows raising, and his hand extending to shake Kurt's. 

"Kurt? No way! What are the odds?" Blaine exclaimed, "I was in New York for my NYADA audition, what are you doing here?"

'NYADA?!' Kurt thought to himself, his heart beginning to pound faster than ever before. Were they really about to be thrust together, something Kurt had always dreamed about ever since he'd first met Blaine all those years ago. 

"NYADA?" Kurt questioned with a soft chuckle, "That's my school. I moved here a few months ago, I don't know if you know Rachel Berry but she's my roommate."

Kurt paused for a moment debating whether or not to ask the question that was burning in his mind. Gliding his hand through his hair nervously, he turned to Blaine, tilting his head to the side.

"So. . . What's a handsome guy like you doing all alone at the theatre? Isn't this somewhere you'd normally come with company?"

Kurt's blue hues quickly flickered from Blaine down to his hands, his thumb rubbing the back of his hand anxiously. His teeth lighting pressing against his bottom lip. Maybe that wasn't the question to ask five minutes into the reunion. Something about Blaine made Kurt's normally confident persona shrivel into nothing. All he could envision was Blaine now making some excuse as to why he suddenly needed to leave, but alas that didn't happen. 

"You do?! Oh wow, I remember Rachel from Sectionals. . . I always was scared of her. Though, don't tell her that. I'm not surprised you guys won, between you and her you were pretty unbeatable!" Blaine said as he looked over towards Kurt, his hands moving to his signature bow tie straightening it in one swoop of the hand as he listened to Kurt's question. 

Blaine began to chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders, "Handsome, huh." His lips curling into a tight smirk, "Well some of us aren't lucky enough to have a partner that would join them on a trip to New York, or a partner at all for that matter. . .I came on my own, I decided it would be far too nerve wracking having my parents join me out here."

'Single, huh.' Kurt thought to himself, those words were music to his ears. Could this finally be his chance to swoop in and seal a date with the Warbler? His fingers fumbled along the edges of the playbill, his eyes not quite knowing where to look. He couldn't be that guy that kept staring at the cute guy sat next to him, nothing would be more embarrassing, even if he did feel the brown eyed beauty's hues looking at him every now and again. 

"Oh gosh, if I were your partner I would have joined you to New York, or to the theatre, or hell, I'd have joined you anywhere." Kurt exclaimed quickly before suddenly realising what he'd just said, his face turning a deep crimson as he then tried to change the subject. "So. . ." Kurt mumbled opening the packet of Twizzlers, pulling one out before offering them to Blaine, who of course took one. "How do you think you're NYADA audition went?" He saved himself there right? 

Blaine clearly hadn't missed Kurt's expressive statement, he was more than amused, maybe a little too amused at the NYADA students words. He quickly mouthed the words 'Thank you' to Kurt as he took Twizzler from him. With a soft hum, Blaine's brown hues twinkled in the theatres lights as he looked over towards Kurt. 

"You would, hmm. Well maybe I need to find myself a partner just as romantic and handsome as you." Blaine's lips formed a smirk once more after noticing Kurt's very apparent 'damn it he heard' expression appear on his face. Blaine moved his arm to the arm rest of the theatre chair, brushing it against the side of Kurt's, their fingers inches apart at this point. "Uh, yeah. Well, y'know, Carmen Tibideaux is a very scary lady. She said she was impressed, but who knows with her. I'm pretty sure you could give the performance of your life and still not get into NYADA."

Kurt knew that all too well, he'd given the performance of a lifetime and been denied a place the first time round. He could feel his cheeks burning as Blaine spoke about finding himself someone like him, and with Blaine's hand looking ever so inviting next to his, Kurt had to stop himself instinctively taking Blaine's hands in his. Before he could do anything the theatre's lights began to dim, and the orchestra began to play the overture to one of his favourite musicals. Kurt quickly turned to Blaine and whispered, "Hope you enjoy the show!" 

And with one last breath before the show began, Blaine whispered, "I will because you're here watching it with me."

\- - -


	3. Intermission

As the first act's final song, 'My Own Best Friend' came to an end, Kurt's hand moved to his cheek to wipe the few tears that had fallen. Kurt wasn't one for showing his emotion often, but when it came to musicals he blubbered like a baby. There was something about going to see a musical that made emotions higher than a kite on a windy day. From the moment the curtain went up to the moment it lowered, Kurt's heart was in his hands melting to each of the characters life stories. He may have seen this particular musical many times, but every time was a new experience, every time he saw something different that he hadn't noticed the last time. 

Kurt sat still for a few moments, his eyes still locked on the stage as he tried to take everything in. Only jolting back to reality when Blaine's hand accidentally brushed against his own, their little fingers touching for the first time all evening. The feeling of Blaine's warm skin against his making his heart pound even faster against his chest than before. His gaze moving from the now closed stage curtain to their hands against the arm rest. 

"Ice cream?" the brown eyed Warbler asked Kurt with a smile, as he began to rise from his chair. Clearly not having noticed their touching fingers as much as Kurt had. 

Kurt quickly nodded with a polite smile as he too stood up from his seat, "an ice cream sounds lovely. My treat?" He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, ready for them to walk up to the counter to get their intermission ice creams. He didn't quite know the protocol when it came to two guys happening to meet at a theatre, should he pay? Should he let the younger handsome guy pay?

Blaine chuckled shaking his head, "Don't be silly, dummy. It's on me." Waiting for Kurt to walk out of his seat towards the aisle before he could follow. 

"Fine," Kurt exclaimed moving down the aisle towards the counter, looking behind him every now and again to make sure Blaine was still behind him. As they stood in the queue, Kurt ran his hand against his arm nervously before looking towards Blaine, "So, enjoying it so far Blaine? The gunshots in the 'Cell Block Tango' had me on the edge of my seat."

Blaine moved forward a little closer to Kurt as the queue moved, "It's a bit tight round here, sorry." He mumbled letting out a nervous chuckle before answering Kurt's question. "Yeah, it's amazing so far. You know, it was adorable seeing you from the corner of my eye get so excited and overcome by emotions, you're so adorable."

The red crimson blush appeared on Kurt's cheeks once more, his hand moving to his cheek to try and cover his obvious colouring. His teeth biting against his lip, as he gazed into the beautiful brown eyes of the male in front of him. "Adorable?" Kurt purred softly, "Nobody's ever said I'm adorable before." Obviously getting way too blown away by the Warbler's swift words. 

Blaine rested his hand against Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt anxiously shiver. He squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before sighing softly, melting the defensive walls that Kurt had built around him when Blaine shared the most captivating smile. "Well they should, how could I describe you in any other way. Y'know, Kurt. I'm glad you're the person I ended up sitting next to tonight, I'm always nervous about having to sit next to some annoying un-theatre educated person who sings throughout the whole show. But you. . ." Blaine paused for a moment deciding whether or not to complete his sentence, clearly not wanting to scare Kurt into oblivion, "you. . . are someone I've had my eye and heart on for a while now. I actually came to your green room after you won Sectionals with a bouquet of roses, but you'd already left."

"I. . . You. . ." Kurt began to say as he stepped slightly further forward towards the counter, "you came to my green room? With flowers? Me? I think you've got the wrong guy, I'm far from anything special, Blaine. I'm just a guy trying to get through his days without being ridiculed for wearing flamboyant clothing and hippo broaches. I don't think that's something you want in your life, sorry to disappoint you there."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, he knew Kurt would probably give him some long spiel about how he wasn't anything special, and why he shouldn't want anything to do with him. Blaine knew that all of that was just clearly his natural defence to not wanting to let himself get hurt. He moved his hand towards Kurt's, taking his hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "Kurt. . . shush, stop. Stop saying you're not special. I'm telling you that you are, okay?" 

Kurt really wasn't used to this kind of attention, he was used to being the single guy, the guy nobody noticed except when he sang his exceptionally brilliant songs, his falsetto blowing everyone away. "Blaine. . . you have no idea. You've been in my mind ever since we met, but you're you. You're this handsome legend of Dalton. And I'm me. I'm so far out of your league it's unreal, I'm a thousand steps below your league trust me."

They paused from talking for a moment as they reached the ice cream counter, they took it in turns to order their flavours before Blaine paid. Kurt flashed a smile towards Blaine, picking up his ice cream with his free hand, his other hand still being held by the young Warbler. "Thank you," Kurt said to Blaine before preceding to lead the pair back to their seats. As soon as they sat down, the pair remained closer than they'd been previously. Their hands still intertwined against the arm of their chairs. 

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt, whispering softly, "You're so not out of my league, by the way, you're so in my league." Just as he finished his sentence the Entr'acte began to play, the auditorium lights dimming and the curtain began to raise. 

\- - -


	4. And All That Jazz

During act two, Kurt couldn't help but get into a groove as his audition song for the Glee Club began to play. Mister Cellophane was his kryptonite as his body swayed in time with the music, his fingers tapping against the back of Blaine's hand. Which only made Blaine's lips curl into a tight smile as he looked over towards Kurt who was clearly enjoying the musical. Blaine moved his free hand to rest against the other's arm, his fingers tracing Kurt's arm comfortingly before moving his gaze back to the performance. 

Kurt couldn't have been more relaxed as the Warbler touched his arm, in fact it made his heart skip a beat every now and again. As Mister Cellophane came to an end, Kurt cheered clapping his free hand against his arm excitedly. Kurt then leaned back into his seat, moving his position to slightly lean against Blaine's arm, somehow fitting perfectly against the other. Normally, this would be the moment where Kurt would get completely overwhelmed, like things were moving too fast and he was unable to control them, but in this moment Kurt couldn't have been more comforted by having Blaine next to him. 

As the finale began to play the reprise of All That Jazz, Kurt rose to his feet pulling Blaine with him as he gave a standing ovation to the incredible cast. His free hand wiping away an emotionally happy tear that had crawled down his face, as he began to jump up and down in excitement cheering probably way to expressively. Blaine on the other hand watched Kurt with a proud smile swooping across his face, clapping rather moderately compared to Kurt. The cast finished their final bow before the safety curtain closed for the final time. 

Kurt bent down to gather up his belongings that he'd stuffed underneath his seat before standing up and facing Blaine with a massive grin on his face. "Oh my gosh, how incredible was that, Blaine?!" Kurt exclaimed as his hand impulsively against Blaine's arm, not thinking about what he was truly doing, deciding to live in the moment. 

Blaine flashed a smile of admiration towards Kurt, his voice humming happily as he replied, "I don't think I've seen anything as amazing as that in a long time, and that's saying something. I live for Broadway. . ." As he finished his sentence, he linked arms with Kurt and lead them both out of the theatre. The cold New York breeze hitting them as soon as they stepped outside. Blaine pulled his beanie hat over his gelled hair and tightened his scarf around his neck before linking his arm back with Kurt's. 

"So. . . uh, Kurt, did you want to go and grab some food? It's my last night here and I was planning on just ordering room service alone, but it'd be kind of sad to eat alone if there was an option to get something with you instead." Blaine didn't want to be too forward, however he equally didn't want to go back to his lonely and isolated hotel room. "I'm not very good at. . . whatever this is, so. . ."

As Blaine tried to finish his sentence, Kurt cut him off, "Whatever this is?". He repeated smirking as he looked over towards the clearly anxious Blaine, "Well I couldn't have you go back to your hotel room and order food all alone now could I?" A hint of mischievousness crossed his voice, "C'mon, I know this cute little diner that sells the most amazing milkshakes. Although it's in Brunswick, if that's okay with you? I'll bring you back to Manhattan afterwards, don't worry." 

Kurt's words had obviously relaxed Blaine as a smile crept back on his face, his arm linking tighter with Kurt as he moved slightly closer to him. Nodding slowly, Blaine grinned, "That sounds great, would make a change from all the Filipino food I make at home anyway." There was no way he could ever say no to going to Brunswick now, he needed to find out more about Kurt and their feelings. Something magical had happened at the theatre, and it wasn't something Blaine could let go of quickly. 

They walked towards the Grand Central ready to get the J train all the way to Brunswick. Kurt's hand slid down the others arm until he reached his hand, intertwining them as he began to swing their hands back and forth. He looked across to Blaine for a brief moment, sighing softly, deciding whether or not to rip off the bandaid. . . "B-Blaine?" Kurt mumbled softly, his hand squeezing the others tightly at this point. "Whilst we were at Dalton together, I know it was only for a brief time, I. . . I, um, I kept trying to make a move on you. I wanted to confess my feelings towards you, I wanted you to know how you made my heart skip a beat each time you looked in my direction. I wanted so badly to take you to the Lima Bean for coffee or out to Breadstix." Kurt spoke in one swoop, not taking a breath, just rambling, he needed to get everything out in the open while he had the chance. 

"Kurt. . ." Blaine whispered softly, stopping the pair in their tracks. Blaine's gaze quickly looked around him for a moment, taking in the twinkling stars that were shining above Central Park. He then returned his gaze to Kurt, his hands moving out of Kurt's grip to Kurt's cheeks, cupping them gently as he pulled the other closer towards him. His lips grazing against the others softly, his hands gliding down the others arms until they reached his waist, wrapping his arms around and closing the gap between them. 

\- - -


	5. Dancing in the moonlight

After a moment or two in the moonlight, Blaine broke away from Kurt to gaze softly into his clear blue eyes. His arms still wrapped tightly around the others waist, his head pressed against the others forehead, their noses rubbing against each other unable to be separated. They were like magnets, unable to deny the positive attraction they were feeling. 

"That's all you needed to do. . ." Blaine whispered softly against Kurt's lips, a smile creeping across his face. "Just rip off the bandaid, and then you'd have maybe had a Warbler wrapping his arms around you never wanting to let you go." His smile turned into a sweet smirk, pressing one more soft kiss against the others lips. 

"I. . . " Kurt began to say feeling flustered, his cheeks turning a deeper crimson than ever before, "I'd never been kissed before. . . and you. . ." He said softly, rubbing his nose against the others gently. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that. I thought I'd lost my chance with you, I thought I was stupid for thinking you'd ever want anything to do with me." His arms wrapped around the shorter of the two's shoulders, his weight shifting to the balls of his feet. 

"We should make our way to Brunswick shouldn't we, else it'll be way too late." Blaine whispered softly, taking Kurt's hand in his once more, leading the pair towards the station. Their hands swinging against their sides as they strolled through the busy streets of New York, both wearing the biggest smiles you'd ever seen in your life. 

"About that. . ." Kurt spoke softly as he squeezed Blaine's hand, "Do you want to just stay at my apartment tonight? We've got a spare room, and I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind. I can bring you back to your hotel tomorrow morning. Just saves us the extra long trip on the J train." 

Blaine nodded excitedly in agreement, "Uh, yeah sure, why not. It's not like I have anywhere else to be. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?" He suggested pulling the other closer to him for a moment as they walked. 

"That sounds amazing, Blaine. Maybe we could watch Moulin Rouge? I love that movie." Kurt replied as they reached the entrance to the train station, when suddenly they heard on the speakers "LAST CALL FOR THE J TRAIN TO BRUNSWICK". Kurt gasped pulling the other as he began to run towards the platform, managing to get onto the train just as it began to leave the station. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment trying to regain his breath, his hands resting against Blaine's shoulders as he began to chuckle. "What are the odds?!" 

Blaine held onto the bars at the top of the train, stablising them both as his other arm wrapped around the other male's waist. His lips curling into a smile of complete and utter admiration as he looked at Kurt, before resting his head against his shoulder wanting to be close to him once more. 

The journey to Brunswick was long, longer than Blaine could ever have imagined, but the fact that he was stood next to Kurt made the time seem to fly faster. They joked together about things that they noticed about the two opposing show choir teams, about Rachel's obnoxiously adorable drive to win every competition imaginable, and the Warblers ability to make every song seem sexy by wearing their infamous Dalton Academy blazers. The two connected as though they'd been friends for years, best friends even. Neither one of them held back telling the other embarrassing show stories, both feeling far too comfortable in the others embrace. 

As they arrived in Brunswick, Kurt lead them out of the train station towards his favourite little diner. He held onto Blaine extra tightly as they walked through the streets, believing that Brunswick wasn't exactly the safest area he could have ever chosen to live. His apartment more than made up for it though, and so did his roommate who he loved more than he believed was possible, especially when that roommate was one Rachel Berry.

They weren't far away from the diner when Kurt heard the hum of an orchestra practicing their slow arias, his lips curling into a little smirk as he cleared his throat, holding his arms out for Blaine as an offer to dance. Of course, Blaine could never say no to dancing in the moonlight with a guy he believed could be his universe, he quickly joined Kurt and began to slow dance to the sound of the music. It wasn't long before the pair began to sing along to the music, softly and quietly so that nobody would hear them. 

"I bet you never thought you'd be dancing in the moonlight tonight," Kurt whispered against the others cheek, pulling him in closer to him and placing a soft kiss against his lips.

\- - -

WRITERS NOTE: 

This chapter is slightly shorter than the others, the next will be longer. I just wanted to include a sweet little moment before Kurt and Blaine entered the diner, instead of rushing to it. 

Hope you're enjoying reading ❤


	6. Bella Notte

Breaking away from the kiss, Kurt took Blaine's hand and twirled him around before bringing Blaine back into to the closed position. A self satisfied grin spreading across his features, pulling the other close for a moment before taking his hand in his and beginning to lead him towards the diner. 

As they reached the diner, Kurt loosened his scarf from around his neck. The unrelenting heat seared through the diner and brushed against the pair who had just entered from the bitterly cold New York air. Kurt wiped his forehead with his hand, feeling the sweat begin to form from the temperature change. 

"Hi, could we have a table for two please? Maybe one of the booths near the window?" Kurt spoke softly to one of the hostesses before they took them to a window booth. 

He slid into one of the seats, before taking off his coat and scarf, neatly folding them up and placing them on the seat next to them. He took the menu into his hands, as Blaine did the same, his fingers carefully tracing the corners of it. His attention in that moment devoted to the menu and his decision making, he'd been to this diner plenty of times but for some reason this time felt different. He didn't want to order anything too messy to eat in front of Blaine. Kurt sighed softly but happily before placing the menu back onto the table. 

Blaine's gaze flickered over towards the male in front of him, his lips curling into a smile. "Decided?" Blaine softly asked, tilting his head to the side, "I'm going to have a waffle with maple bacon and a chocolate milkshake"

"I was thinking of having the pancakes," Kurt replied as his eyes scanned the menu once more before nodding in confirmation. "Yes, the pancakes, with a vanilla milkshake. I'm not normally this indecisive but apparently I am today" Kurt chuckled softly as he looked towards Blaine, the artificial diner lights making his blue hues glisten. 

Blaine extended his hand across the table for Kurt to take, which he of course did, his gaze following his arm down to their now joined hands with an even bigger smile appearing across his face. "So. . . Tell me a bit more about yourself, what have you been doing whilst in the most amazing city in the whole of the continental US?"

"Ha, well. . . it's a long story. So, originally I didn't get into NYADA. Shocking, I know!" Kurt began with a little chuckle, "So I decided to just move out here and see if I could get myself an internship anyway, after a few applications I finally got accepted to work for Isabelle Wright at Vogue.com." He paused for effect, wanting to see Blaine's obviously astonished expression before continuing. "I reapplied for NYADA, sang at the infamous Winter Showcase and gained my place. Ooh ooh I formed a band too!" Kurt excitedly exclaimed the last bit, "We were called Pamela Lansbury. Iconic, I know! But now we've reformed and we're now called One Three Hill."

As Kurt spoke, Blaine's thumb caressed the back of Kurt's hand calmingly. He rested his chin against the fist of his free hand, listening with such interest in the others story. He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "firstly, how on earth could NYADA have rejected you, there is no way you could have failed your audition. I've seen you perform and you're incredible, breathtaking actually. Secondly, Vogue.com are you serious?! THE vogue.com, THE Isabelle Wright?! That's beyond crazy, you know that right?! She's like a fashion goddess! Thirdly, One Tree Hill is the most amazing show the Warner Brothers have ever created." Blaine then breathlessly laughed, he wasn't normally one to get overly excited about someones life story, but the fact it was Kurt made him have a sense of pride in his heart. 

The hostess came over to take their food order, causing Blaine to stop his overly excitable monologue of being far too proud of the guy he'd just spent the last few hours with. They gave their orders, Kurt going first followed by Blaine before the hostess walked away. 

Kurt's face was full of pride as his gaze returned back to Blaine. His hand reaching back over the table to take Blaine's hand in his. "Crazy right?! My New York experience really has been crazy, and now this. . . I can't quite believe it. New York is full of dreams isn't it." Kurt excitedly said, leaning his head to the side. 

"When I came to New York for my audition, I never expected to have dinner with NYADA's most handsome man, let alone happen to go to the theatre with him," Blaine mumbled as he looked over at Kurt, taking in all of his handsomeness, his eyes almost starstruck. 

A few moments passed as they continued to discuss the unbelievable reality that the pair were some how thrust together by fate. Their food arrived and they began tucking into their pancakes and waffles, Kurt smiled and softly said, "fancy going back to mine after this? I have ice cream." Blaine looked up at Kurt for a brief moment playing with the straw of his milkshake, with a massive grin plastered across his face, "I am crazy about you". Kurt chuckled softly, his cheeks turning a bright red, "so. . .I'll take that as a yes then."

They finished their food, both of them grinning from ear to ear. Kurt gestured towards Blaine to see whether he was ready to leave and Blaine nodded, placing the money for the food on the table with the bill. They both got up from their booth, and walked hand in hand towards the door. The pair of them couldn't help but gaze lustfully towards each other. 

As they stepped outside the diner, they began to hear shouting coming from one of the side alleys. With their curiosity getting the better of them, the pair walked towards the alley to have a peek at whatever commotion was happening. Before they knew it, the gang that were once causing havoc fighting in an alley, were now charging towards the sweet porcelain and olive toned boys. 

Blaine's features turned to stone, his hands shaking in fear as he pulled Kurt away beginning to run, "Shit! Shit! They're coming after us!" he exclaimed quietly. 

\-----------

WRITERS NOTE:

The next chapter may contain triggering content such as homophobia and violence. 

I hope you're enjoying this fanfic as much as I'm enjoying writing it! 

\-----------


	7. Fighter

\-----------

WRITERS NOTE:

The next chapter may contain triggering content such as homophobia and violence.

I hope you're enjoying this fanfic as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

\-----------

As Blaine pulled Kurt down the streets of Brunswick late at night, he kept turning back to check out who was behind him. His heart pounding in his chest as his breathing faltered with every thud of the tarmac. His hand tightening its grip on Kurt's.

The gang kept chasing them down the streets, shouting all kinds of profanities at them. Maybe Brunswick wasn't the place to walk hand in hand with someone of the same sex, maybe New York wasn't all the pair had ever thought it was. Kurt just hoped that this wouldn't put Blaine off moving to New York, but of course that wasn't the real thing that was running through his head. His head was overfilled with thoughts he couldn't suppress, what if they couldn't out run the gang, what if this made Blaine think twice about him. Tears streamed down the young Hummel's face, he was terrified.

Before they knew it the gang had creeped up behind the pair, pulling them down one of the side streets. Both boys hearts were in their hands, pounding faster and faster than ever before. Both of them had received some forms of physical abuse before, but they knew that this time it would be different. This time it was from people they didn't know.

With one foul swoop, both males were thrown to the floor, the gang now standing over them. Kurt inched his way to the wall, shaking uncontrollably as he held his hand to his cheek. His tears continuing to pour down his cheeks as the men suddenly began calling them every homophobic name under the sun.

Blaine on the other hand was trying to square up to the men, his boxing coming into play as he pulled himself back on his feet. There was no way he was ever going to let anything happen to Kurt, not today, not ever. "Back off," Blaine growled creeping closer and closer towards the men as they tried to take a swing at him. For once, Blaine's height played a huge part in his ability to duck out of the way of the males fists. He didn't normally like his height, constantly being targeted for it, but in this moment it made him proud.

The commotion in the side street caused a few nosy spectators to pass by, luckily for the young Hummel and Anderson the pair that happened to walk past was none other than Rachel with her boyfriend Noah. "Kurt?! Oh my god, Kurt?!", Rachel called out horrified as she clung onto Noah's arm. Seeing her best friend slumped against a wall with a gang of men crowded around him broke her heart. She was in so much shock that she didn't notice Noah leaving her side to help Kurt and Blaine.

"What the hell is going on here?!", Noah shouted aggressively appearing behind the men, pushing them out of the way standing as a block between Kurt and Blaine and the other men. His facial expressions being more than enough to scare the men away from the two poor boys. "You think it's cool to target people like this? You want my fists against your skull?!" Noah exclaimed rolling his eyes. The men's faces turning pale as Noah slammed his fist against the palm of his hand, before they quickly dispersed shivering in their boots.

Noah turned to face the two boys, nodding at them before saying, "are you two okay? Do we need to take you to the emergency room?" The look of worry crossed his face, but before he could say anymore Kurt piped up and shook his head. "No, no, I just think we need to go home. I don't feel safe here on the street." Kurt said with a hint of anxiety in his voice as Rachel came running up to them pulling Kurt into her arms.

"I'm okay, Rach, I promise," he mumbled softly holding onto her as he brought himself up on his feet with her help before turning to Blaine, "I'm so sorry, Blaine, I shouldn't have walked with you hand in hand... I shouldn't. . ." That was all he could say before bursting into tears, moving from Rachel and into the arms of the man he liked more than anything. "I'm so so sorry."

Blaine sighed softly, wrapping his arms around his favourite male, his hand moving to the others back. His soft lips brushed against the others head, as he whispered, "It's not your fault, Kurt, none of this is. What matters is that we're all okay." Once he'd finished speaking, his gaze turned to Noah and Rachel, a soft thankful smile crossing his face, "I cannot thank you enough, I- I'm Blaine, I'm the lead vocalist of the Dalton Academy Warblers".

Rachel stepped closer towards the pair dragging Noah with her, "I know exactly who you are," Rachel exclaimed proudly. "I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry, and this is Noah, Noah Puckerman. We were in the New Directions with Kurt".

It wasn't long before Noah piped up, his arm wrapping around the young Berry. "And you're welcome, we couldn't exactly let you fend for yourself now could we?" He sighed softly, knowing that things could have turned extremely bad if they'd have not happened to pass by, "Let's get you both home so you can rest up, okay?"

The boys nodded, remaining close to each other, terrified to let the other go. The four began to walk together back to Rachel and Kurt's Brunswick apartment. As soon as they reached the apartment, Kurt let out the most expressive sigh, feeling ever so grateful to be back in the comforts of their home. He took Blaine's hand in his, leading them to the couch. As they sat down, Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter of the pair's waist, peppering his head in kisses.

"You know, they say something about having shared trauma that strengthens relationships. . ." Kurt whispered against Blaine softly.


End file.
